onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:One Piece Wiki User
Archive 1 Archive 2 Leaving the Wiki I see that you have removed content from your user page and the summary of the edit was "Done with this place." Real life can catch up to us without warning. I'm not good with words, but you've been a great help to this wiki, and I'm glad I got the chance to know you. Although I have only known you for about a month, I would like to appreciate your help in contributing to the One Piece Encycopedia. You've been a great help to the wiki, and you've been a great person to work with. None of us are certain what lies ahead of us in our lives, but wherever life takes you, I wish you good luck. It's been a privilege to know you, and I hope you have a good life. Take care of yourself, and good life to you. Best Wishes and Thank You. 13:18, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Could you explain your reasons for leaving first? I'm sure I'm not the only one interested. MasterDeva (talk) 14:19, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Mostly because of all the drama and stress that comes from dealing with all the edit wars and arguments between users. This place has transformed into a giant battleground where most users throw insults at one another, and edit war just because they don't like a certain user. Most users vote on polls not thinking of the best interests of the wikia, but thinking about "how much work" it will take to do something, or them just not wanting to have to help with the job. Polls are also mostly peer pressure, with users voting with their friends in order to keep their "popularity" in tact. Overall editing on a wikia should NOT be that stressful. I've been considering leaving for a few months anyways, but I finally decided that this was the right time, seeing as senior year is upcoming, and I'll be stressed enough over the next year with all the projects and essays I'll be doing. 15:00, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for taking the time to write this down. Your words will be taken into account for future reference. As you can see for yourself, stress is not so easy to handle as time goes on. That's why you should always keep in mind to not let it bottle up, and let off some steam more often than not. It is a pity you are leaving the wiki so soon though, but I wish you the best in your life. MasterDeva (talk) 15:24, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Silly you >_> just edit less or be less involved instead of just disappearing from this wiki... well if you truly are leaving the wiki i want to wish you the best, goodbye gal-- 16:35, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Wow, this is a DeJa Vu for me .. cause i was sailing this very boat you are sailing around a year ago. I was a shameless editwhore trying to get some edit numbers by doing whatever possible from entering content in chapter pages to putting spaces between words :P while I thought it was something useful and did no harm to wikia, some didn't agree .. there were dirty talk and arguments .. and I also decided to give up on editing and leave this "mighty perfectionist editor" wiki for a break .. some called me a "pussy" and "loser" behind my back cause they thought I was running away from my problems .. well, to hell with those @$$holes, I left cause I wanted to avoid creating more conflicts over edits that ain't worth a single roll of toilet papers. So I understand your actions, I am not gonna stop you and nor I am going to say anything regarding your actions. I am just wishing you Best of Luck for the all you upcoming successes and hope you have a wonderful time. You were a indeed great friend and valuable asset to this wiki, its a regret to lose you but topping in mud will splash mud on your face .. so its better to just walk around it :P I hope to see you on this wiki or any other in future .. while this wiki does now know value of editors, there are plenty of other wikis that need editors to help them like Berserk Wiki, assassination classroom wiki and other new series wikis that just started in 2012 or 2013. So thank you for all your work so far and see you when I see you. 17:31, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Gal, is there really no other way? Must it come down to this? If its due to your senior year stuffs, then by all means I will totally support your decision. But if its because of the lemons that you are having in the recent times, then you are just avoiding a conflict between yourself and your associates (the wikia community). Being a person of ... (you know my age) and having over 10 years of working experience, I can tell you sooner or later in your career life you will (not may, is WILL) face the very same conflict situation again and if you do not manage it well, its consequences comes at a great cost at your expense. All I am asking is that you carefully reconsider your reason to leave. Please don't choose to leave because you find yourself cannot cooperate with the majority. That is just unwise. 17:47, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Ayet, it is mostly due to the senior year stuff. I'm also tired of the stress that comes from the edit wars, and drama between users. If it isn't something that I "have" to do, I'm not going to let myself get overly stressed about it. 15:19, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :Then that is all right. I agree and respect the last sentence of yours. I won't bid you farewell, chances are you will always be welcomed back when you have the availability to contribute. I wish you the best in your senior year stuffs, study smard (smart + hard), score well and grad with good results. Cheers and see you when you pop in from time to time. : 08:42, June 2, 2013 (UTC) you know gal, if you fell like you really cant stay in this wiki anymore but still have free time then i suggest checking out the http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Main_PageFT wiki i think you may enjoy it-- 17:56, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks MDM. Thanks for the suggestions as well, but I probably won't be editing anywhere anymore. well then goodbye gal, i wish you the best in your senior year-- 16:23, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) may I ask you where do you download your manga's pictures in chinese?Loiciol (talk) 18:35, June 1, 2013 (UTC)Loiciol In Japanese sorry Loiciol (talk) 18:48, June 1, 2013 (UTC)Loiciol In Japanese sorry Loiciol (talk) 18:53, June 1, 2013 (UTC)Loiciol Ok thanks :)Loiciol (talk) 18:53, June 1, 2013 (UTC)Loiciol Aww...it's sad to hear that you are not going to be around this wiki anymore! ;( Editing should be fun not stressful, I understand why you are doing this and the school stuff is also important so you do what you got to do! I think you have done a great job with editing! (Y) I hope you will come back when the $#%*storm has settle down or just visit the chat room every once in a while. My only wiki friend who loves Nami-swan, I am gonna miss you. D; 19:50, June 1, 2013 (UTC)Zori Says he's leaving the wiki, edits every day. When somebody says he's leaving a wiki, he doesn't edit every day and he doesn't give reasons, especially when he leaves because of the wiki. I do consider you my friend and I would eb sad if you really left but you aren't leaving. You just don't join the chat. If not joining the means somebody leaves the wiki then there are only 20 people here. learn the difference. I'm nnot gonna say good bye or anything cause you haven't left and you aren't leaving. 15:13, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I was going to leave Staw, but I changed my mind. As for chat... I'll probably be less involved in that. I'm not going to be editing as much as I was before. 16:00, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Apology To be truthfully honest, I am happy. I'm happy that you have finally acknowledge what has happened. I can understand how you feel; when I first joined, I had a horrible grudge against another user, whom I won't say. I broke the rules and reverted out of complete spite. I still don't know why I wasn't banned back then. Half a year later, I grew up. I looked back and realized how childish I was, and apologized. He never replied back, but I'm pretty sure he accepted it. While I am happy you've apologized, and I accept it, I still believe a ban for you should be necessary. If you feel stressed, then it's not right for either you or the Wiki. A Wiki is one that should be worked with cooperatively. Otherwise, nothing is progressed. I believe you need some time off of here, and if you come back, hopefully you can return as a helpful editor. And by the way, no amount of editing should be so stressful. It's a community-made website. It's not one to go head-over-heels about. Work on the Wiki shouldn't be as high a priority as you seemed to make it. That's just being too hard on yourself. If the Wiki is that stressful on you, then maybe it's not the right place for you. Take some time off of here, relieve your stress, and return as a contributor. 02:34, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Official English Title The official english title has been confirmed to be: "Shock! Identity of Vergo, the Mysterious Man!". However, for some reason, Klobis inserted that into the translation parameter of the infobox. So I just corrected it. I'll remove the translation and leave that to Klobis, though. 03:47, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_One_Piece_episodes_(season_15). So you are planning on continuing to to contribute to this wiki? 03:59, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Your Apology I truly appreciate your apology. I agree completely with what Nada's said, and I know I have a habit of being long-winded, so I'm not gonna repeat any of the stuff that he said. I just wanna let you know that the fact that you've admitted this stuff is really admirable. I've yet to see any user actually admit they've been so far in the wrong, and say that the deserve a ban. Again, it's really admirable. That being said, like Nada, I still think you should be banned for awhile. In part, it's because while you've apologized, you've also admitted your guilt, and there should be consequences for your previous actions. While an apology is really important, it shouldn't be able to get your actions completely excused. The main reason I think your ban is necessary though is because I think it would be the best thing for you at this time. If the wikia is stressing you out, if you need time to re-evaluate your involvement on it, and if you've got real obligations outside the wikia as the school year ends, then a ban would be really helpful. I admit that I've had times when I've struggled with "addiction" to the wiki, and the only way I've been able to break it is by using website blocking software, and even then my success rate isn't very high. If you want to ensure for yourself that you take a break, a self-requested ban might be a good option for you. Take a couple weeks or a month, and come back once you're a few days or weeks into your summer, when you'll be much more stress-free. And I do want to say that I do want you to come back. I think a nicer and cooperative Galaxy9000 would be a great thing for the wiki to have. Here are a few suggestions/things to think about: *Editing is a choice, not an obligation. Try not to feel like you ever "have to" check or edit the wikia. *The wikia isn't a competition, war, race, or a contest. There are no winners. The only reward is a better wikia. *Don't bite off more than you can chew. I know you like to have a bunch of ongoing projects at once, but I think that might be the cause of a good portion of your stress. Doing one project at a time can really help reduce your workload and sense of obligation to the wiki. *Wikia politics don't matter, so don't get invested in them. If you want to edit, then edit. It doesn't matter who's getting banned, or who the next chat mod will be, or who's leaving and why. The wiki will go on, so there's no need to give these things more weight and attention than they deserve. *Only be in chat when you want to chat. Idling and just watching what other people say attaches too much importance to their words, and ties into my last point. I've started doing this the last few weeks, and I've been loving it. *Being unbiased isn't something that just happens, you have to try for it every time, and it's hard, too. I'll even admit that there have been a couple issues we've disagreed on where I've been biased against your opinion, despite trying to be unbiased. You have to consider all the options and decide which is best for the wiki. Make decisions slowly. *What's best for the wiki is what's best for "the reader", not editors. "The reader" is anyone, not just One Piece veterans and editors. Whatever makes our articles easier to read and is based on fact is what's best for us. Personal opinions about whether something "should be this way" don't belong. Anything that brings us closer to encyclopedic principles is good. *Admit when you're wrong. And admit when your mind has been changed. You don't have to wait until an apology is necessary for you to admit you've been wrong. If you find yourself consistently disagreeing with a particular user, telling them that you've been in the wrong will go a long way to make sure you both can come in unbiased in your next argument. Hopefully, those points can give you some good things to think about as you return to editing, and you can change your habits a bit. I also apologize for once again being too long-winded again, and for taking so goddamn long to respond. If you do end up being banned, whether it's through your own request, or the community's decision, I think it would be good for you to request that you can still edit your own talk page, so that you can continue to discuss things like this. Anyways, I hope things work out for you and that you can come back and be a great editor. 17:23, June 2, 2013 (UTC) We've got another one I thought we had already resolved things for him, but Kamakiri seems to have a render... I think you know what must be done to it. 03:25, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Marines Just wondering, since you're going to be slightly less active, Staw decided he'd be interested in becoming leader of the team. Are you okay with this? 04:02, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, he also said I could be a good leader, but I'm personally not sure I'd be a great choice. Anyone else you would rather see as leader? 12:24, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Ename Although it won't work in the infobox template. In the Franky page, it works. 14:15, June 4, 2013 (UTC) re:Ban Not yet, the length is not voted. FYI, I didn't vote because I thought you are a good editor, and I didn't want to clash with whatever edit wars you made. Sorry. You sure are taking it nicely though. 21:06, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, we have to wait for the length vote. You've blanked out your user page; you're not giving up on this wiki, are you? 21:12, June 5, 2013 (UTC) gz gratz on unban Re: Buying Digital Manga So Shueisha has basically put their manga up on every digital book outlet that Japan has, so it's fairly easy to get the volumes. However, all versions have DRM, so it's not really easy to get screenshots/pictures from them unless you know what you're doing. Of course there's Amazon.co.jp, but to download the manga from there, you need a Japanese IP address and Japanese IP-activated device (Kindle, Android, iOS). I used a VPN to receive a Japanese IP to activate my tablet and buy a volume. This worked pretty well, actually. But unless you know how to set up/access VPNs, it might not be. You cannot read the Kindle versions on PC (at least not outright). There's also eBook Japan. I do not believe they have a region-block set up, so you don't need a Japanese IP. They do have a PC reader though, unlike Amazon. I've downloaded the previews from there without problems, but have never bought a full volume. To download a preview from there, you click the black buttons with "無料立読" on them, or to buy you click the red "購入" buttons to add them to your cart. Unlike Amazon.co.jp, which you can select to have a English check-out process, eBook is all in Japanese, so that may be more difficult for some to get through. There are also other sites like Booklive, Kinokuniya and even iTunes, but I've never really looked into them. If you would like more help, I can put together a guide/answer questions to the best of my ability. XScar (talk) 06:20, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I would like to join in the conversation too if you don't mind. To my understanding, the images uploaded so far have been from previews. Is that correct? MasterDeva (talk) 14:16, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes. 14:56, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Could you post the links here so I can verify them myself? MasterDeva (talk) 15:45, June 20, 2013 (UTC) XScar posted the links above (I double checked them, and they do match what I used). But I used this before knowing about XScar's method. 15:47, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, the link you just posted was just what I was looking for. MasterDeva (talk) 16:53, June 20, 2013 (UTC) References Oops, sorry about that. I undid the rest. 07:46, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ImageTeam Hello there! I just wanted to ask, are there any specific tasks that the ImageTeam execute. I'm interested in joining the Image Team. I have access to the One Piece anime and Manga, and I also love uploading images. InSaiyan (talk) 11:34, June 24, 2013 (UTC)